


Clowning Around

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: ATF drabble.





	Clowning Around

"Hell of a way to make a living," Buck complained with a frown. 

"Deplorable," Ezra murmured in agreement. 

"At least you get to wear that." Buck motioned toward the other man's black suit and matching top hat. "I'm stuck wearing this get-up."

Standish visibly shuddered as he surveyed the ladies' man. The red shirt, blue and white checked pants, yellow suspenders, and multi-colored oversized shoes were the perfect complement to the garish red nose perched precariously on Buck's face.

"I still don't see why *I* had to play this part."

"Simply put, your role requires a delicate balance of-"

"Ezra," Buck cut in in exasperation, "I'm a clown!"


End file.
